ItalyBrothersxSister ReaderxEngland
by OrdinaryGal0013
Summary: What happens when England's old friend/long time crush snaps and turns suicidal and how will her two older Italian brothers help her cope with this? Sorry, not very good at summaries people.


I do not own you (Obviously) nor do I own the following characters:  
Scotland-Allistor England- Arthur North Italy- Feliciano South Italy- Romano America- Alfred

~Your P.O.V.~ I got home from school and walked past my brothers, Feliciano and Romano Vargas. I went upstairs to put my backpack up and then walked back downstairs. "(Y/N)?" I looked at Romano questionly. "Why is you shirt covered in blood from your nose?" Oh shit! "N-no reason." I lied. "Just got into a fight with some girl who was teasing a lower class student today in the restroom." Please believe that. He nodded. "(Y/N)! Ludwig is coming over in five minutes!" I nodded. "And?" Romano snapped his attention to our brother. "Why is that potato eating bastard coming over here?!" Feliciano smiled innocently.  
"To celebrate our six month annerversity of course! Ve!" I smiled at that. They were a cute couple I mean come on. Even Roma knew that...he's just jealous cause Feli spends all of his time with Luddy which is just a stupid nickname I have for him. Here we go again. I can already see this before it actually happens.

"Idiota! You stupido bastard!" Romano yelled strangling Feli. I giggled at his reaction. Totally jelly. "I-I'm sor-sorry! Ack!" I looked at them. "Hey, is it alright if I go to Arthur's?" I asked. Romano stopped trying to Feli and turned to me. "I don't care. Change out of that shirt though. I don't need my little sister going around making people think she's weak and pathedic because she got punched." he said. I held back tears. How could he say that to me? If only he really knew...then again, he really would think I was weak and pathedic. Not that I am saying I'm not cause I am but still. I nodded and walked up the stairs to my room. Closing the door, I took a deep breathe and stood still as if I were a statue for a moment. After a few seconds I got myself under control and went to my closet to find something to wear. I ended up picking out a (F/C) shirt I walked out of my room and to the bathroom across from my bedroom and locked the door once I closed it. I washed my face off to remove the blood from where I was punched before then taking off my jacket and my shirt. I looked at my body covered in bruises and cuts/scars. The bruises were from the girl who constantly picked on me everyday making my life a living hell while the cuts and the scars were from myself. I teared up remembering and shook my head. Putting on my (F/C) shirt I thought about today when Arthur found out about my problems.

FLASHBACK

(Least Favorite Subject) was so boring! All the teacher did was talk about stupid things that I'll never use again anyways."(Y/N) you will be partnered up with (Girl You Hate)." I snpped my head up instantly. "No!" I yelled. "I rather take an F instead of being with her!" Teacher glared at me giving me a very disapproving look. "(Y/N) apologize this instant." I looked away refusing. "No...she bul-" I got interupted by a hand on my shoulder. It was (Girl You Hate). "It's okay, ! Is it alright if (Y/N) go to the restroom? I need to speak to her in private." nodded and continued to pair everybody up. I was yanked up and dragged out of the room and into the bathroom. (Girl You Hate) pushed me into the stall door after making sure nobody was in there once we were inside. "You so shouldn't have almost said I bully you because I don't. I merely teach you lessons in life you skanky whore. And is it just me or have you been losing more weight lately? What? Are you going anorexic so you don't make loud noises everytime you walk through the halls? Honestly, I don't see why you're still walking your ugly ass on my world. Do me a favor and kill yourself. Oh and if you ever tell anybody about anything or even come remotely close to it," she punched me over and over in the stomach knocking the air out of me making it difficult to get even a bit of air. She slammed me against the stall door again but harder than ever before sqeezing my wrist making me wince. "-I will kill you myself. Oh or better yet" she smiled evily. "I could just take Arthur away from you." I fell to the restroom floor trying to catch my breathe.

"He w-would n-n-never g-go any-an-anywhere with y-you s-sl-slut!" She glared down at me and kicked me hard in the stomach making me double over in pain losing all of my breath then she punched me in the face making my nose bleed quickly. Blood got onto my Flying Mint Bunny shirt Arthur had made for me for my birthday a month back. "I'm not a slut, bitch! I hope you can't catch your breath and die maybe then you will learn your lesson. FYI, I bet Arthur is just pittying your ass because he feels sorry for you." then she walked out. I hated her and I'm not talking about the playful tsundere hate my big brother has for Feli's boyfriend Ludwig; no, I mean the real hate. I got up after finally catching my breath and limped over to the mirrior. I washed my face a little bit and grabbed a paper towel to try to stop the nosebleed. Arthur was a gentleman. Sure he has a punkish side but he's a gentleman. He would never be around me everyday just because he feels pity on me. Would he? I sighed and walked/limped out of the girls' restroom only to realize that Arthur would. He was just that nice. He would do that just so I would feel happy and somewhat included in something. I felt a tear run down my cheek and went upstairs to the school roof. I got up on the ledge and looked down. Five stories high would kill somebody if they were to jump off right?

~Arthur's P.O.V.~ "Alfred, are you sure what you saw wasn't just your mind turning into burgers? Lord knows you eat enough of them and they do say that you are what you eat." "Seriously dude! (Girl You Hate) walked out smiling evily and really creepy man! When she walked out the bathroom door opened and I seen (Y/N) all beat up! She didn't see me I don't think but she ran straight past me and up to the roof! Before that I even heard (Girl You Hate) say something about you a couple of times. Something about you just pitying (Y/N) cause ya feel bad for her." I tried to process all of this information coming from Alfred. It was hard to believe that (Y/N) wouldn't say anything about this to me. She tells me everything so what this twit is telling me can't be the truth...could it? "Alfred, stop making things up. It isn't funny you bloody git." I walked over to my locker and put my books away. A part of me wanted to not believe Alfred and know that (Y/N) was alright yet at the same time I wanted to go to her to make sure she's alright. Alfred was by my side again. "Arthur! Dude! I'm not making this up! Why would I go as far as lieing about (Y/N)'s safety?! Don't believe me then go up to the roof and see if she's there or not because I know for a fact she is. I would also check her wrists if I were you...the other day I seen cut marks."  
"Cut marks?" He nodded. Right then I realized that my crush was probably hurt right about now. I closed my locker and looked at Alfred then walked up the stairs to the roof. I had to clear my head from all of this. Was it true? When I reached the roof I noticed a figure on the ledge.

"Maybe (Girl You Hate) is right...maybe he doesn't like me in any way, shape, or form? Nobody cares...not even my brothers." I noticed that voice and seen that it was (Y/N) on the ledge. I couldn't even gather any of this information either. Without realizing what I was doing I ran up to (Y/N) and grabbed her wrists right as she was going to jump. She winced a bit. Alfred was right. She looked back and I seen something I have never seemed to notice before in her beautiful, big (E/C) eyes; loneliness, fear, and sadness. I frowned. "You're wrong! If I didn't like you in any sort of way then why would I even bother being around you?" She shrugged. "That isn't an answer. Why are you doing this (Y/N)? You have so many people who care about you and love you." I told her. She cried more silent tears. "I don't know. (Girl You Hate) said that you didn't really like me and just felt sorry for me and that's the only reason you stay around me. Why am I doing this you ask? Because I can't take the pain anymore Arthur! It hurts to put on a fake smile everyday and to lie to Romano and Feli and you when I just want to disappear from the world. (Girl You Hate) bullies me everyday...whenever I try to tell somebody she threatens me by taking you away from me and I couldn't handle that Arthur. I-I c-co-couldn't handle i-it! T-then I c-can't bother R-roma and Feli." she explained before jumping off the ledge and into my arms. I blushed and wrapped my arms around her as she held onto me as if I were the last and most precious thing to her. I could see that she was trying to stop crying. It broke my heart to see her like this. So broken up to the point of trying to kill herself.

"I would and never leave you, (Y/N). Tell you what, come over to my house at four and we'll try to sort everything out. You know your brothers love you. Romano and Feliciano wouldn't mind if you told them. And tell me something, why are you scared of losing me?" It felt like forever. 'Because we're best friends you limey punk!' is what I expected to hear from her instead I got, "B-because... I-I l-l-love...I love you okay?!" I stood there in shock. She felt the same way? I smiled and stopped hugging her and leaned down slightly and gave her a peck on the cheek making her look up and blush. "Stop crying, love. It doesn't suit my new beautiful girlfriend." "G-girlfwend?" I chuckled at how she had said that and nodded. "I-if that's o-okay with you I m-mean." Damnit! I studdered! She smiled and nodded and then the bell went off making us both jump. "Oh and (Y/N), please eat something. I can see your bones and it's not healthy to see them that much." "B-but (Girl You Hate) said I was fat and ugly..." I was going to deal with that girl tomorrow.  
"No you are not! Don't you ever believe that for a second! You're beautiful, poppet. To me you are perfect. You've always been perfect. Be yourself again." I told her. She nodded. We then walked downstairs and out of the school before setting off in our own directions.

"Home." I said as I entered my house that I shared with my brothers Dylan, Seamus, and Allistor. I seen Allistor first. "What's with ye?" he asked. I looked at him. "Nothing." He walked over and pinned me to the wall. "Still nothin'? What's wrong with ye?" he asked again. "(Y/N)..." I told him about everything.

FLASHBACK END

~Your P.O.V.~ I walked out of the bathroom after putting my jacket back on and went downstairs and jumped on Romano's back. "What the hell?!" he yelled. I giggled. Something I hadn't done for real in a while. I was happy because I was with Arthur the only thing that I wasn't happy about was lieing to my brothers still. We'll tell them tomorrow though. That's what Arthur told me anyways. I jumped off. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." He crossed his arms and studied me. "What?"  
"Why do you look happier? Something happen? Just a few minutes ago you were in a mutual type of mood now you're smiling like that tomato bastard." "Wow...do you have something in your ass? You make it seem like smiling is a bad thing and hey! Don't bring Antonio into this. He's not here to defend himself." "No I don't! It's not bad...just saying damnit! And I will if I wanna!" So childish. Feliciano was at the stove boiling most likely pasta noddles. "Ve~ Ciao Bella~!" he said when he finally noticed me. "Hey Feli." I told him hugging him quickly.

"Why are you going over to Arthur's anyways more happy than usual." "Maybe they're dating~!" "What?! No! You aren't old enough to date (Y/N)! Next thing you know you'll get pregnant!" I blushed.  
"Ve~ That would be nice to have a little child around~" I blushed even more. "Just because I'm dating Arthur doesn't mea we're going to have sex! Pervert!" I yelled as I hit Romano in the shoulder. He blushed and looked away. "Awwe." Feli sighed.  
"J-just saying...b-be back before dark." I nodded and walked out. I finally arrived at Arthur's house and knocked on the door. A red hair scottish man with the same emerald eyes that Arthur had opened the door with a ciggarette in his mouth. "'Ello lass. Com' on in." I walked in and hugged Allistor and he hugged back. "Haven't seen ye in a while." "Yeah, sorry bout that Al. Where's Iggy?" "Livin' room. Come with me upstairs first lassie. I need to talk to ye."

~Reader's P.O.V.~ I gulpled. Had Arthur told him about my suicide attempt? I mean, they barely got along and Allistor and Arthur don't really get along so why would he tell the scottish man? Nonetheless without questioning the quickly tempered red head, I did as he told me. I followed him upstairs. On the way up I was gripping my jacket sleves tightly. A million horried questions were running through my head. Does Allistor know? What is he going to say? Will he be mad at me? Will he stop being my friend? Will he tell my brothers? If he does tell them then they'll be upset. Romano may seem like he's pissed all the time but that's just because of his personality. I believe Kiku, a japanese friend of my brother Feli's, had told me once while we were watching anime that Roma had a tsundere personia meaning that he acts cold on the outside but is really sweet and caring on the inside. And it's true but...he would probably get mad. Be disgusted with me and think that I am crazy or something and disown me. If Feli finds out...he'll cry and think it's all his fault but it's not.

I guess I must have been caught up too much in my thinking to notice Allistor calling my name trying to gain my attention. I looked up after finally snapping out of my horrible thought. I felt something on my cheek and it was wet. I raise my hand and wiped it away and that's when I notice it; I was crying silently from the thoughts. Allistor looked down at me with a very unusal expression of concern. I could even see the worriedness in his eyes. I wiped my eyes again. "A...are ye alright, lassie? Yer cryin'" I looked at the ground, ashamed for making him worry about me.

"I'm fine Allistor. Thanks for your concern but I'm fine. Just thinking about things." I told him. Hey, it was only a half lie. Still felt guilty for lying to him though. He's always showed his sweet, sensative side to me letting his wiseass, rude, idiota facade disappear. He just sighed.

"I'm not goin' ta tell yer brothers or anybody else fur tha' matter, lass." He told me almost as if he were assuring me that he wouldn't. I nodded and went to ask him how he knew about it right before he began to speak again. "Eyebrows told me tha' ye tried ta attempt sucide taday on tae rooftop. I've never seen me lad so worried...so hurt." Hearing this...hearing Allistor say that Arthur was worried and hurt because of me cause more tears to fall from my eyes, down my cheeks, and off my chin finally dropping on to the floor. Allistor looked away probably uncomfortable with my crying silently. "Why didn't yetell anybody tha' (Girl You Hate) was bullying ye, (Y/N)?" he asked.

Why didn't I? I kept asking myself this question repeatly in my head, but I either recieved no answer to explain why I didn't tell anybody or I got an answer saying that it's because I know that I am worthless trash that the whole world would do just fine without. Maybe I am crazy just for thinking that. I can't help but think that kind of stuff though. I kept staring at the ground trying to think of an answer to tell the scotsman. "...I...I don't know. I guess I was scared that she would really take Arthur from me."

I heard a sigh escape from the red head's mouth and prepared myself for his yelling, expecting to come. Instead, I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me in close and my hair being stroked. "Don't be afraid of losing eyebrows. The lad cares aboot ye te much." He pulled away and wiped my tears away with his big hands. Looking into my eyes he says, "You're beautiful and sweet and caring, lassie. Don't think otherwise jus' cause what others say. Promise?" I hesitated. I know I would probably break this promise but he was worried. I nodded and sniffled a little.

"P-promise." I smiled and pulled out a small box of cigarettes and took one out before lighting it and puting his lighter in the box and the box back in his shirt pocket. He took a puff of his cigarette. He then shooed me off to the living room where Arthur was suppose to be. I left the room and went downstairs and into the living room. That's where I seen the one who had stopped me from ending it all drinking a cup of tea and doing his homework.

As I was walking over to him I tripped over the rug. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the impact. Before I collided with the floor, somebody caught me. I opened my eyes and looked up at see a pair of green eyes and really bushy eyebrows holding me. Arthur had caught me. That was so embarrassing! I can't even fucking walk without getting hurt or something bad happening! I stood up straight and looked at him, blushing like an idiota.

"A-are you alright, love?" he asked blushing lightly with concern in his eyes and tone. I blushed even more at the nickname.

"F-f-fne!" I stuttered out. Arthur smiled at me, probably from blushing and stuttering so damn much. If he...if I would have jumped...if he would have never come on to the roof then I wouldn't be here to be embarrassed from tripping and having to have him, Athur Kirkland, the british gentleman, as my new boyfriend. Please, Lord, don't let me screw this up too. He chuckled and sat down back on the couch. After doing so, he patted the couch cusion telling me to sit nect to him. So, I did. "W-what are you doing? It's the weekend." I felt a bit of pain from eariler when I was...yeah...on my arm. I grip my left arm tightly acting as though I was just a bit chilly.

"I like to go ahead and get things done right away that way I don't have to worry about it over the weekend. Leaving more time for fun you know?" I smiled at him a little.

"I see. It does make more sense when you put it that way. Reduces the stress of trying to get it all finished before Monday." He smiled back and nodded, agreeing with me. He stared at me holding my arm tightly and narrowed his unusally bushy eyebrows before getting up and excusing himself. Once he left I stared at my arm and gripped it tighter making the fresh wounds open up and seep through my jacket. I knew it...Arthur is disgusted with me. He seen me holding my arm and knows about my cutting and all now and wanted to get out of the room so he didn't have to be near me. I teared up again. Maybe (Girl You Hate) was right. I am disgusting, didn't belong to live on this planet or any other planet at all anymore. I...Arthur is...now what? I stared at his homework and tea cup not noticing he walked back in until I heard him calling my name. I wiped my tears away again and looked at him, seeing him frown was horrible and I had made him frown. "I'm sorry..." I say.

"Sorry? Sorry for what, love? Why were you crying?" He catches a tear that begins to fall with his thumb and sits beside me once more on the sofa making me then notice a first-aid kit in his lap. He smiles warmly at me edging me on to tell him why I was apologizing.

"For making you frown and worry about me. If you want to, you can dump me if you want to right now." I told him. I didn't even bother to look up at him, afraid that I would see anger or hate or dismay or something close to sadness in his beautiful green eyes.

"(Y/N)..." he started. I looked at him sadly as he grabbed my left hand and began to take my jacket off of my left arm and opened the first-aid kit. I could tell by his expression that he was flabergasted with what he saw. So many scars and bruises, the scars from myself and the bruises from my beating in the restroom at school. He didn't say anything though. "I lo-love you. I have since the day that I met you. You don't make me sad or anything like that, love. Worried, well that's a different story because I had no idea you had been going through so much suffering alone, not telling even your brothers. I wish I knew so I could have helped you." Arthur told me as he was getting ready to clean my wounds. "This is going to sting a bit." he warned. I whimpered as he placed the rubbing alcohol on my open wounds making them burn like hell. I clenched the arm if the sofa tightly as he did this. "I'm terribly sorry for the displeasure, poppet." He apologized to me for the pain. Hearing his british accented voice speak to me so calmly and lovingly, calmed me down. I let out a shaky breathe.

He finsihed cleaning my wounds and then put the gell stuff followed by an arm wrap from my elbow to my wrist. He then blushed and kissed my whole arm as a mother would kiss her child's booboo to make them feel better from the love and care they provide that is then transferred from the heart to her lips then to her child's bandaged injury. I blushed insanly before taking my jacket completely off. I examined my banaged arm that was covered in my childhood friend and now british boyfriend's kisses before smiling to myself, I hugged him saying thank you for everything he had done for me.

"Want to watch a movie, (Y/N)?" he asked smiling back. I thought for a moment and nodded. It would be almost like a date! "What do you want to watch, poppet?" he asked me once more, I shrugged. "Hmmm... how about...(Favorite Movie) then?" I smiled big.

"You have that movie?! C-can we please watch that then?!" I practically begged him only causing him to chuckle and nod. He got up and went to the DVD case and picked up (Favorite Movie) before putting it in the DVD player.

"Want some popcorn and a drink, love?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah~!May I have a (Favorite Drink)?" Arthur nodded then headed to the kitchen. I looked at the clock seeing that it was now getting dark out. It was already seven o'clock. Didn't Roma tell me something about the time? I sat on the couch getting comfortable for the movie to begin when Arthur walked out a few minutes laters with a big bowl of popcorn and a coke and (Favorite Drink) He then handed me my drink and put the popcorn on the coffee table after putting his homework up and scooting the coffee table up closer to the couch. He sat next to me and pressed play. I blushed. This is actually kind of our first date. I blushed thinking about it.

~About an hour and a half later Arthur's P.O.V.~ I put my arm around (Y/N) before I realized that she was asleep. I looked at her and she was smiling a little in her sleep as well. It was nice to see (Y/N) smile again after everything happened today. I honestly don't know what I would do if she had gone through with it. And the cuts on her arm...any deeper then she could have hit her artery in her wrist. Since she didn't know what I was doing beings she was sleeping, I leaned my head on her head that was on my shoulder. So glad she's asleep or else this would be really embarrassing. If I hadn't believed Alfred...she may...she may very well be dead by now. (Y/N)...my new girlfriend...the love of my life...the girl that I have loved for fourteen years. I teared up and let a tear run down my cheek at these thoughts. I wouldn't be dating this beautiful girl if it weren't for Alfred telling me. Yawns and starts drifting off. "I love you so much (Y/N) so please don't ever give up or even think about giving up your life, love." Kisses you on the top of your head before falling asleep cuddling you on the couch.

~Meanwhile with the Italy Brothers~ Romano was trying to call your cell phone to make sure you were alright and safe at Arthur's and not kidnapped by his friend Antonio and his friends Gilbert and Francis. When he recieved no answer he got mad and worried. Slamming down the phone he yells. "Dammit (Y/N), I told you to be home before dark!" He kept wondering things like if you were alright, where were you, and stuff like that. Putting on his jacket and he walked out of the house taking his cell phone just in case.

"Fratello! D-don't leave me alone!" Feliciano cried out scared for his little sister as well. "L-let's check Arthur's house first~ Vee~" ^_^

Romano turned around and glared. "Where the hell do you think I was going you potato eater lover bastard?!" he snapped. Feliciano jumped back in fear.

"I'm-a so sorry, fratello!" he cried out as his older brother begin walking again to Arthur's house. 


End file.
